


A Man Without His Mask

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Give Them A Show They Won't Forget, #Marvin Appreciation Week, Egopocalypse - Freeform, Eyeliner, Gen, Good boy gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020
Summary: In the scenario where hope is lost and everyone you've cared about have been taken away from you, what can you do?For a magician, the phrase "desperate times call for desperate measures" has never been so relatable...





	A Man Without His Mask

" _...available right now. Please leave your message after the tone._ "

_Beep_

"Hi. It's me, again... Why don't you pick up your bloody phone Marv?! It's been almost three days now and all I get is voicemail... The stakes have never been higher and ... we need your help more than ever ... now that  **HE** has grown more stronger."

* * *

 All was quiet in the Septic household. It was never quiet before since they all were busy doing their own things. But now no-one is sure about what could happen.

The silence is broken by a shrill scream of anger as a thrown vase shattered into pieces against a wall due to sheer force. A man with brown hair speckled with green knelt before the mirror, breathing coming in sharp gasps and hands curled into shaking fists. 

How could he do this? How could he, the greatest magician ever to be created just let that no good, sadistic glitch take everything from him? He tried his best to achieve his goal to astound people with his varying tricks designed to inspire awe and of course spread the sceptical of magic with every show he took but the work he put in always took its toll through the passing out from being  _way_ too tired.

Exhaling, he cleaned up the shards of glass, hissing when he cut his finger on one of them. After bandaging the wound quickly, he finished to tidy his room, clearing the absolute mess on his desk, mainly just piles and piles of random papers with squiggles and crossings out of sentences. At least the bed was comfy.

But when his phone had vibrated just a few hours ago, he knew that it was one of his siblings. More importantly, it was Jackie who had called him. No doubt that it was about the chaos that was descending onto them very slowly. And yet it all came down to  **HIM** who was currently planning his comeback through Jack's videos in order to gain the attention  **HE** deserved. 

The anger that he'd kept so long deep inside reared like a dragon disturbed from its slumber and he gritted his teeth as he sat up and glared at the mirror. Sometimes it showed his tried appearance back at him but others it seemed to glitch to show  **HIS** taunting expression of pure triumph just enough to spark his irritation.

He had to do something not for his sake but for other's too. Maybe it involved the ever theorising community. Oh, he'd read some of their assumptions and smiled when his name was mentioned. The server even had a room dedicated to him. How nice.

But now was not the time to dwell on the positive side of things. It was time he confronted his fears and revealed himself again through subtle hints and actions that the community was sure to gush over. With this new strength he slid out of bed, reaching out for his iconic feline mask with the suits drawn in marker before stopping. Pausing even.

What if he did something different? Showed a ... side to him that they all haven't noticed before? Yes, that was it. In one fluid motion, he grabbed eyeliner and carefully applied it to both eyes before sliding on his mask. He returned to inspect himself in the mirror and couldn't help the smirk that quirked at his lips.

Like  **HE** said once, enjoy the show.

* * *

 "Please call me back ... We miss you so much Marv. We need you.  _They_ need you."

 

 _Click_.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've heard that this week is Marvin Appreciation Week, an idea inspired by @therealjacksepticeye's thumbnail for the first video for Layers for Fears 2 and the theories that arose from Tumblr about the face being Marvin without his mask popped into my mind and never left me so here it is!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
